


Small Death

by Laika_the_husband (Laika_the_wife)



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Bad Decisions, Barebacking, Bottom Isak Valtersen, Bruises, Choking, Consent, Danger, Floor Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Even Bech Næsheim, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_husband
Summary: A birthday present for Memine (happy birthday!). A simple smutty one shot.





	Small Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Memine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memine/gifts).



> Assertive and rough sex, frosted with choking and decorated with bruises. Enjoy! Please let me know what you think, I'm seriously treat deprived. :D

Isak dropped his keys for the third time. He wasn’t  _ that _ drunk. He was just so nervous. And yes, he was a bit drunk, too, he had needed more than one drink for encouragement before working up the guts to go speak to the godlike creature that was now standing behind him, far too near, the scent of his cologne filling up Isak’s lungs instead of oxygen. He smelled amazing, the man behind him, like a forest after a morning rain with clear and strong undertones of leather. His scent made Isak’s mouth water. It made his knees weak, and his hands shake.

“Sorry”, Isak mumbled and bent over to pick up his keys. The man behind him placed his big hands on Isak’s hips, held them still, for show, briefly, then he let go. Isak was blushing so hard, and he  _ was _ so hard, just like that, in an instant. He picked up his keys and handed them over to the other man.

“You try it. It’s this one.”

The man smirked and made a joke about shoving things into holes that would have made Isak laugh if he hadn’t been so nervously turned on. But finally the door was open, and Isak stepped inside. He hesitated, at the threshold, and turned around to face the man. Something had occurred to him. Well, two things.

“I don’t even know your name.”

He had to look up to look the guy in the eyes. It was rare for him, he was tall himself, but this, this demigod -- he was all length. Every part of him was tall and slender, his legs, his torso, his arms, his neck. His fingers, which Isak couldn’t stop looking every other second. Fuck, this guy was basically the man of his dreams.

“Even”, the man said. “And you?”

Fuck, his eyes were so blue.

Isak could barely remember his own name.

“Issy”, he managed to blurt. Fuck. Well. It didn’t matter. They wouldn’t meet after this night. Sadly. Oslo was a big city.

Then, the other thing. The man was about to enter the apartment but Isak stopped him by pressing his hand on the door frame, his arm blocking the entrance.

“One more thing”, Isak said, his mouth suddenly dry. “I want this. I need this. At some point I will chicken out because that’s what I fucking do, but I want you to go on anyway. You will fuck me tonight, no matter what, okay?”

Even frowned. Shit. He wasn’t a good guy, was he? Isak was too drunk, he felt the words just run out of his mouth without being able to stop them.

“I’m a coward. I’m gay and that scares me and I haven’t had sex I have liked in fucking ages because with girls it’s not doing it for me and with guys I freak out and stop before I’m done. Don’t let me. Please. I need to come with someone other than me.”

“So, you haven’t slept with guys or?”

“I’m not a fucking virgin. I just need a push. I love being fucked and then it’s just too much, I like it too much you know, and then I want to stop but I just need dick tonight, okay?”

Even didn’t say anything. He just grabbed Isak’s arm and twisted it out of his way, it almost hurt but not quite, only because Isak didn’t struggle. He let the man enter his apartment and close the door, and the thought of now being suddenly  _ all alone _ with him was both scary and hot.

Isak looked at those hands again. He swallowed, hard, and that was all he had time to do before the man jumped him and pulled him into a heated kiss. He shoved his tongue in Isak’s mouth, so hard and so deep that it was almost suffocating. It throbbed in Isak’s head, the thought, that he had brought an absolute stranger into his home in the middle of the night, and he had basically begged him to take him by force if need be.

That thought made Isak almost moan out loud. It was so hot. He could do nothing, he thought, nothing at all to stop this man, who grabbed him with such confidence and determination that his experience was obvious. He had done this a lot. Now he would do this with Isak, and it felt incredible.

“Bareback”, Isak heard himself whisper the second his mouth was released from that kiss. “I want to feel you.”

Even hummed something, then he grabbed Isak again. From his shirt, he took a tight hold of it and then shoved Isak back first into the door. The thud was mixed with Isak’s heated moan. Yes. Oh fuck yes he liked it rough.

“That’s so dangerous”, Even murmured, his mouth pressed tightly against Isak’s ear. His breath was so hot, so wet, it forced Isak to close his eyes and whimper softly.  He felt his tip get a bit wet, his underwear rutting against it deliciously. He turned his head to the side so Even’s mouth had more room to work on his neck, to nibble at it and give it a couple of sharper, stingier bites. Oh, fuck, yes. It was dangerous. He loved it, and he could feel that Even didn’t mind it either.

Suddenly the lights turned on. Isak’s ass had hit the switch. He blinked in the brightness, he fumbled at the wall to turn it off again, when Even grabbed his wrist.

“I want to see you.”

Isak stopped moving altogether. It was that grip, those long, strong fingers wrapped around his wrist. Isak just stared at them, too horny to fucking breathe. Yes, thank you, Even, lights on was a great idea.

Even grabbed the tip of Isak’s chin and turned his head. To look at his face. Isak was a mess already, his forehead a bit damp, his eyes wild and dark, his lips parted and his breath short. He wanted this man so bad. He wanted this man to grab him harder.

So Isak ran away. He dove under Even’s arm and stopped about a meter away, to watch him with a challenge in his eyes. Catch me if you can. Even grinned, and with a single step and a stretch of an arm Isak was caught again. Even grabbed his upper arm this time, and hard. Isak tried to shake him off, to make him grab harder, and when Even did Isak moaned again.

His head was swimming. It wasn’t because of the alcohol anymore, he had almost sobered up by his lust, it had all burned up in his heat. He was so, so fucking into this right now it almost scared him. He had invited a stranger in his home and they were about to fuck and he couldn’t fucking wait. He was so reckless, and so stupid, and he had no choice. Even twisted his arm again, not too much, but enough that if Isak twisted just a bit back it hurt. Isak twisted back. Just a bit. He let it hurt when Even forced him down on his knees on the living room floor. Isak’s jeans were so tight and so full of his hard dick that the pull of the fabric was almost painful as well. Isak turned his leg a bit, just enough to maximize that pull.

Isak looked up at Even. The man looked huge from down here, towering in front of him. He let go of Isak’s arm but grabbed his chin again instead.

“Open them”, he ordered, swaying his hips closer to Isak’s face. Isak raised his shaking hands up to the button. He popped it open. Just as he was about to pull the zipper down Even pushed his hands away. “With your teeth.”

“Oh god”, Isak whimpered. It was so. Wrong? He was so. Used? Yes, used, that was a good word for this feeling, used and so turned on by it. He did as he was told. He opened his mouth, he pushed it against Even’s crotch, he could smell that he had been dancing all night in his skinny jeans. Isak grabbed the small metal tab with his teeth and pulled it down. It was hard, Even didn’t let him use his hands to help, but finally the last pair of metal teeth separated and the zipper was officially down.

Isak buried his face into Even’s underwear. It was soft and smooth, and under it was something smooth and hard, Isak rubbed his mouth against the prominent bulge through the fabric. Not too big, but it would fill him up completely oh yes. He couldn’t wait. Even let him play with his lovely dick for a bit before he grabbed his hair and pulled him back.

Isak sat there, on the floor on his knees, looking up at Even. He didn’t move. He didn’t speak. He wasn’t allowed to, he looked at Even’s hands and imagined how it would feel to be slapped by him. He flipped his head to the side and made a tiny little  _ uhn _ to Even’s apparent amusement. But Even didn’t hit him. Isak was half disappointed, but as he watched Even take off his shirt that disappointment dissolved.

Even was beautiful. His long, skinny torso was covered in bruises all over his sides. A few days old bruises, already half faded. Isak couldn’t stop staring at them, at the colours, all the shades of purple, green and yellow. Even looked like a painting.

“How?” Isak managed to ask. Even stroked at his side, the colours disappearing and reappearing behind his long fingers.

“A dildo makes a great night stick if it’s substantial enough.”

“Oh god.”

Isak couldn’t breathe again. Images flashed in his mind, Even being beaten with a thick length of black rubber, each hit making him scream in pain and more in pleasure. And now, the beautiful array of bruises, on display for him. Fuck. Isak turned his hips, rutting against his own tight jeans.

Even pushed his fingers into Isak’s hair, resting his palm on his cheek. His thumb rubbed on Isak’s lips, pushing them apart.

“I’d love to shove my dick in your pretty mouth. But there’s something else I want more.”

Isak moaned. He tried to catch the thumb in his mouth but Even didn’t let him. He grabbed Isak’s hair, tight and firm.

“Get up.”

Even pulled Isak up on his feet. Isak followed, it was easy for him to adjust the amount of pull Even was giving him, and he kept it generous. It made his eyes water and his dick twitch, deliciously. His mouth was watering as well. He had no idea what Even wanted of him now, what could he want more than a blowjob, but he was fucking ready to find out.

Even practically tore Isak’s clothes off. He yanked Isak’s shirt over his head and threw it on the floor, then he unbuttoned Isak’s jeans and pulled them down with his underwear. Isak’s dick bounced up, grateful for the release, it slapped him on the belly. Fuck, he hadn’t been this hard in years.

Even gave him a swift push on the chest. Isak stumbled on his jeans and fell back, landing on the armchair behind him. The rush of adrenaline flushed through him, and his heart was beating its way out through his chest. Oh, fuck, this man was incredible. Isak sat there, half sitting, his jeans around his ankles, his dick hard against his stomach, and watched Even remove his own jeans and underwear. His dick was even more beautiful than Isak had imagined. Isak wanted it so bad.

“Lube?”

Isak blushed. Was he going to do it..here? In the living room, lights on, just here? He would see soon, hopefully.

“Bathroom.” Isak pointed at the door. Even popped in and out again with the lube in his hand. Isak’s thighs were shaking a bit as he pulled them apart, ready for Even. Even walked to him, got on his knees on the floor and helped Isak get rid of his jeans. Then he grabbed Isak’s legs behind the knees and yanked, so he was on his back on the armchair, his hips and lower back hanging in the air. Even placed one of his feet on the floor and the other leg on his shoulder. The position was awkward but the feeling of helplessness was more dominating. Isak couldn’t turn away or resist if he didn’t want to fall.

Even spread lube on his fingers and placed the tube on Isak’s chest. He looked Isak in the eye as he pushed his long index finger inside him. It went in quite easily, Isak had prepared himself for tonight, for his desperate crusade for a dick, he had been ready to be taken in an alley against the wall if it went to that. He was ready for Even’s fingers, and for more, and knowing that Even could feel it made him blush intensely.

Still Even fingered him. He pushed his long, beautiful fingers inside him all the way through, in long strokes, first just one and then two, and it felt so much better than Isak’s own fingers, or his toys, or anything. Even grabbed the inside of his thigh in his teeth and bit down, the sharp pain shot along his thigh into his dick and made him moan louder. Oh, fuck.

Even left a small string of bruises along Isak’s inner thigh and then, finally, pulled his hand away. He took the lube from Isak’s chest and spread it on himself. No condom. Bareback. Isak was panting, his abs were struggling to keep him up, but he wanted that dick into him like immediately, not after moving someplace else. Immediately.

Even backed up. He pulled Isak with him, further and further, until Isak couldn’t hold himself up anymore. He pushed his palms on the floor and lowered himself down, on his back on the floor, Even between his legs.

“Just fuck me already, god!” Isak exclaimed. Even chuckled, pleased with himself, smug bastard. But he did give Isak what he wanted. He pushed Isak’s legs apart with his arms and shoved his dick inside his hot, desperate hole in one hard push that pulled a scream out of Isak. It was so good. It was so  _ much. _ Oh fucking god, fuck. The rug rubbed in his shoulders as Even started his thrusts, in a hard rhythm, almost all the way out and then shoved back in, fast, hard, Isak’s eyes rolled back in his head. He fucking loved dick. He fucking loved this dick in particular.

Isak wrapped his legs around Even’s waist, pulling him closer. He didn’t want to let that dick go, no sir, not for a second. Even leaned on his hands and fucked him harder. Bare. This was fucking dangerous and that was the best part, this barely non-anonymous sex on the fucking living room floor. Isak should have been scared. He should have been backing out now. He wasn’t, he didn’t, he turned his head back and moaned loud, high pitched sharp moans with every thrust into him.

When Isak felt Even’s fingers on his throat his eyes snapped open. He looked at Even, he saw the dark desire in his eyes and he was scared again. He was scared but that turned him on, in some twisted way, he looked at Even his eyes wide and lips parted and didn’t struggle as the man wrapped his long fingers around his throat and squeezed. He was still ramming into him, but the full attention of them both was now here, on that hand, on Isak’s throat, on his airways slowly closing by the power of that grip.

Isak heard his breathing wheeze. He was seeing black dots at the edge of his field of vision. His heart was beating so hard, desperately trying to keep his oxygen levels up, Isak could feel the vessels on his neck throb against Even’s hand. He felt his dick thrust into him, he felt it get a bit harder and bigger. Even really liked choking him, Isak thought. Did he like it so much he’d finish the job too?

Even looked so hot above him. His arms, his long arms traveling up from Isak’s throat, they went on fucking forever, until they ended at the shoulders. Even’s collar bones were sticking out a bit, too, and his skin was glistening with sweat. He adjusted his position a bit, now he wasn’t ramming into Isak so hard, but so  _ good _ that it made Isak’s eyes roll back in his head again. Even slammed into his prostate, hard, relentless, he tightened his grip around Isak’s throat and Isak didn’t want him to stop, ever. This was so, so way too much that it had rolled around all the way back into okay again.

Isak tried to moan but he couldn’t make a sound, Even’s grip was so tight now. Isak tried to pant, he couldn’t, gasp, no way, his mouth opened and closed in vain. This was it, Isak thought, he would die now, die being fucked hard by a stranger he had let in his house himself, recklessly, and he  _ let him strangle him to fucking death _ because it felt so good he couldn’t stop.

Then Isak died. No. He didn’t die, he came, he came so hard that it wiped out the whole universe of existence for a moment. He came so hard he made a mess on Even’s hands, Isak could see it when Even let go and pulled his hands back. Isak drew in a breath, a breath of fucking  _ life _ itself, he let it fill his lungs and his body and it felt like coming again right after, or maybe it was the same orgasm still going on. Fuck if Isak knew, he had just exploded into a million pieces across the universe and was just coming back together.

Even was still fucking him. He had turned his hips again, now just shoving it deep into him, in thrusts that almost hurt, and Isak wanted him to. He wanted Even to use his body to spill his seed into, he wanted to take it, every thrust. He dragged his wobbly leg up on Even’s shoulder to make himself tighter for him, and that did the trick. Isak moaned, hoarse, for each splash he felt inside him.

“Please leave”, Isak whispered, his voice gone now. “And leave your number.” Isak wanted to see Even again, and soon, but now he needed to be left alone in his apartment, on his living room floor, all fucked out and barely breathing. Even got dressed quickly, took a pencil from the dresser and scribbled something on the wallpaper. Then he left.

Isak turned slowly on his side. He stroked at the carpet with his fingertips and collected his breath, patiently, one crumb at the time. It occurred to him just now, that he hadn’t wanted Even to stop once. No matter what he did. Isak would call the shit out of him tomorrow, he decided, and closed his eyes. He was reforming now. Fucking born again.


End file.
